


Guild Poachers

by Bloodvix



Series: Young Ragnarok [2]
Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodvix/pseuds/Bloodvix
Summary: Of all the people that they could have tried to poach... why him?
Relationships: High Priest/Assassin Cross
Series: Young Ragnarok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006677
Kudos: 1





	Guild Poachers

A black-clad High Priest stood in front of the majestic Clocktower of Aldebaran town, looking at his watch occasionally. His bored guildmates sat around the tables to the side, a short distance from him.

"Hi."

Tesshu turned in surprise to see an unfamiliar young Priest beside him. "?"

"Uh... I saw you at the previous War of Emperium, and... uh. You looked pretty powerful..."

"...Thanks?"

"I was um. Wondering if you will be interested to join our guild? Your current guild is very small... Uh, that is. We have a stronger line up, better chances at getting the castles..."

"..."

The High Priest stared at his profession junior. He then shifted his attention to a regal-looking High Wizard sitting with a large group of guildmates at the far end of Aldebaran. Those who sat around him bore the same emblem on their armor as the priest standing in front of him.

The High Wizard smiled as he saw Tesshu looking.

"How about you tell your guild master that if he wants to talk to me, he can come over here himself?"

The messenger shuffled his feet and took a peek back at his guild master. When he turned back, there was a newcomer standing beside Tesshu.

"How about you tell your guild master that Tesshu is not going anywhere."

The younger Priest paled when he recognized the newcomer as the Assassin Cross who leads the guild that he is currently trying to poach Tesshu from.

"Well? Shoo!"

Shade glared at the High Wizard sitting where the other guild camped, watching their messenger getting chased off. The opposing guild master gave an unrepentant grin at the peeved Assassin Cross. His grin turned into a gobsmacked expression when the Assassin Cross cast a spell that surrounded himself and Tesshu with a bright pinkish glow.

Caia gave a questioning look when Shade stomped back to where his own guild gathered. She pointed at where the residue of his spell still showed a huge pink heart-shaped glow on the ground. "Public display of affection?"

Their guild master sat down and facepalmed.

"Of all the people to poach, they tried to poach my bloody spouse."

**Author's Note:**

> A hilarious and memorable incident that happened to the guild. Only way to use the spell that creates a giant pink heart is to be married to the target character.
> 
> The one that the competing guild attempted to poach was the guildleader's actual spouse.


End file.
